Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles
Der vorliegende Text ist eine freie Übersetzung eines Buches, welche als The Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles der englischen Version von beilag. Dies ist der Originaltext. Inhalt Die Summerset-Inseln sind ein Archipel aus zwei größeren und mehreren Dutzend kleineren Inseln und die Wiege der Zivilisation und Magie des Tamriel, wie wir es kennen. An ihrern idyllischen und meerumspülten Küsten leben die Altmer, die Hochelfen. Geschichte Die Altmer sind die Stammväter aller Elfen, ihre ursprüngliche Heimat ist Aldmeris oder Alt Ehlnofey. Wir wissen nichts über den Anlass des Exodus oder die genaue Lage des Kontinents Aldmeris, wenn er denn überhaupt noch existiert. Die heutigen Gelehrten halten die Summerset-Inseln für den Ausgangspunkt der aldmerischen Besiedlungen von Tamriel, doch es wurden Nachweise erbracht, dass die Inseln in Wahrheit nur eine von vielen frühen elfischen Sidlungsgebieten sind. In jedem Fall sind die Summerset-Inseln eines der frühesten Zentren der Aldmer-Zivilisation, welche sich über Jahrtausende in die Gesellschaft der Altmer verwandelte. Welche prähistorischen Kreaturen den aldmerischen Flüchtlingen begegnet sein mochten, verlor sich im Strom der Zeit. Wolkenruh auf dem Gipfel des Eton Nir, dem höchsten Gipfel Summersets, besitzt eine befremdliche Architektur, deren Gebäude über Ruinen erbaut wurden. Die ältesten dieser Ruinen scheinen aus Korallensteinen zu bestehen, die über tausende Meilen transportiert worden sein müssen. Dies führt zu der Vermutung, dass die Krecken einst die Summerset-Inseln als Teil des Königreichs von Thras besiedelten. Näheres hierzu im Kapitel zu den Thras in dieser Ausgabe. Das Schatzhaus des Kristallturms sowie private Sammlungen auf den Summerset-Inseln geben in Form von Fresken und Skulpturen Anhaltspunkte zu der Frage, welchen Kreaturen die frühen Altmer begegnet sein mochten. Einige dieser Kreaturen sind sicher (hoffentlich!) das Ergebnis der Imagination des Künstlers, obgleich sie mit einer solchen Häufigkeit abgebildet werden, dass ihre Exstenz wahrscheinlich sein könnte, trotz ihrer Wunderlichkeit. Zwar leben sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, doch ihre Namen sind uns überliefert: Gheatus, ein Mann, oder eine Gruppe von Männern, der von der Erde selbst geformt wurde. Die Welwa, seltsame heilige und gehörnte Geschöpfe, die mal Retter, mal Vernichter des Landes sind. Ilyadi, Riesen, größer als Bäume, mit Augen, die ihren Kopf bedecken. Diese ausgestorbenen Monster scheinen von den Aldmern besiegt worden zu sein, als die Welt noch jung war. Die frühe Aldmer-Gesellschaft war agrarisch und egalitär. Sie zelebrierte einen Ahnen-Kult, was einen gewissen Gemeinschaftssinn der frühen Siedler heraufbeschwor. Als der Kristallturm errichtet wurde, war dies kein Machtsymbol für irgendeinen König, sondern ein Monument für die Geister lebender und verstorbender Aldmer. Innerhalb der schimmernden Wälle des Turms liegen die Gräber der einstigen Aldmer-Siedler, Ausdruck für die Stärke dieses Volkes. Je weiter die Gesellschaft wuchs, steigerte sich auch die soziale Schichtung. Eine Klassenhierachie begann sich zu bilden, die sich noch heute in Summerset durchsetzt. An der Spitze die Weise, Lehrer und Priester, gefolgt von Künstlern, Fürsten, Kriegern, Landbesitzern, händlern und Arbeitern. Niedere Arbeiter waren die versklavten Goblins, welche die Aldmer für Arbeiten verwendeten, die selbst die Würde des niedersten unter ihnen beleidigte. Die Religion der Gesellschaft veränderte sich durch die Veränderung der Gesellschaft: nicht länger verehrten die Aldmer ihre eigenen Ahnen, sondern die Ahnen der Höhergestellten. Auriel, Trinimac, Syrabane und Phynaster gehören zu den Ahnengeistern, die zu Göttern wurden. Eine Gruppe von Ältesten rebellierte gegen diese Entwicklung und nannten sich selbst Psijics, die Bewahrer der alten Wege von Aldmeris. Durch ihre mystischen Kräfte waren sie in der Lage, auf Artaeum zu siedeln, fort von dem, was sie als Verderbtheit ihrer Zivilisation bezeichneten. Sie sollten das Land als Berater betreten, aber nie mehr als Heimat bezeichnen. Zu dieser Zeit begab es sich, dass viele Aldmer die Summerset-Inseln verließen, um das Festland Tamriel zu bewohnen. Für diesen zweiten Exodus der Aldmer ist ebenfalls kein Grund bekannt, doch wird beschrieben, wie fasziniert die Siedler von der Schönheit dieses unberührten Landes waren. Expeditionen wie jene von Topal zeichneten das Bild von einem Land, in welchem der niederste der Aldmer als König leben könnte. Prophet Veloth gehörte zu jenen, die eine Gruppe unzufriedener Aldmer in das gelobte Land von Morrowind führte. Aus all diesen ausgewanderten Elfenstämmen wurden sämtliche elfischen Völker der bekannten Geschichte: Chimer, Bosmer und Ayleiden. Jene, die zurückblieben, wurden zu Altmern. Die frühesten Aufzeichnungen der Aldmer lassen jedoch den Ursprung der Dwemer im Dunkeln, die schon vor der Ankunft der Chimer den Nordosten Tamriels bevölkerten. Die Geschichte der Summerset-Inseln während des Großteils der Ersten und Zweiten Ära war vom Festland unbeeinflusst, der Aufstieg und Fall mächtiger Großreiche in dieser Zeit berührte die Gesellschaft der Inseln nicht. Interne Konflikte zwischen Erstburg und Himmelswacht oder zwischen Alinor und Lillandril arteten meist in Kriegen aus, doch weit gefährlicher wahren die Invasionen aus den fremden Ländern Thras und Pyandonea. Die Krecken von Thras, wie wir schon vorher bemerkt haben, könnten die ursprünglichen Bewohner von Summerset gewesen sein, weshalb ihre Gründe zur Rückeroberung gerechtfertigt verständnisvoll betrachtet werden können, nicht aber ihre Methoden. Physisch durch ihren massiven Körperumfang nicht in der Lage, benutzten die Kreck nekromantische Magie und infernalische Maschinen, um die Altmer anzugreifen. Obgleich sie mit der Eroberung Summersets nie erfolgreich waren, blieben den Altmern die Plünderung von Himmelswacht in 1Ä 1301 und der Krieg von Uvichil von 1Ä 2911 bis 1Ä 2917 in schrecklicher Erinnerung. Die Maormer von Pyandonea (näher in den letzten Kapiteln dieser Ausgabe beschrieben) waren in ihren Eroberungsversuchen noch weit unerbittlicher. Die Chronisten können kaum ein Jahr während der Ersten und Zweiten Ära ausmachen, in welchen die Maormer nicht die Summerset-Inseln heimsuchten. So schrecklich es war, zwang dies die Altmer zum Bau großer Kriegsflotten, um sich zu verteidigen, und zeichneten sich daher später durch Wehrhaftigkeit zu See aus. Bestimmte Städte im Inneren von Summerset sind noch immer vom Krieg unberührt, aber an den Küsten wurde so viel Blut vergossen, dass es an Wunder grenzt, dass sie nicht rot gefärbt worden sind. Die Bildung des Aldmeri-Bundes in der Zweiten Ära wird im Kapitel über Valenwald näher behandelt. Die Könige von Colovia waren für Summerset keine Gefahr, doch der Bund erlaubte ihnen, die Vorposten der Maormer in Valenwald zu beseitigen. So blühte der Aldmeri-Bund bis zur Ankunft von Tiber Septim. An die Eroberung und Eingliederung der Summerset-Inseln in das Kaiserreich erinnern sich viele heute lebende Altmer mit Schrecken. Während des Krieges der Insel in 3Ä 110 hatten die Maormer von Pyandonea beinahe ihren alten Feind besiegt, weshalb die Altmer die Psijics und das Kaiserreich um Beistand bitten mussten. Momentante Geschehnisse In den letzten Jahren der Dritten Ära hielten die Inseln Frieden mit ihren Nachbarn, tatsächlich schienen sie äußerlich in einen Zustand ewiger Tranquilität zurückgefallen zu sein. Der Konflikt zwischen den Hochelfen war ein kultureller und hat seinen Ursprung in der Eingliederung der Summerset-Inseln in das Kaiserreich. Tausende Jahre lang waren die Altmer der Ansicht, unter allen Kulturen Tamriels die am höchsten entwickelte zu sein. Zweifel daran begannen aufzukeimen, als das Kaiserreich das Land erfolgreich eroberte. Vor allem die jüngeren Mitglieder der Hochelfen begannen die uralten Traditionen und Rangordnungen ihrer Gesellschaft immer kritischer zu betrachten, weshalb sich ein sozialer Wandel abzeichnete. Diese im Entstehen begriffene Revolution nahm viele Formen an. Ein bedeutender Nebeneffekt war der Kontakt zweier Kulturen, deren Verbindung jahrtausendelang als inakzeptabel gegolten hätte und deren Nachkommen durchaus hochrangige Positionen innehalten konnten. Die Königin von Erstburg, die Dunkelelfin Morgiah, Tochter der Barenziah und Schwester des Königs von Morrowind, Helseth, ist ein Beispiel. Ihre Kinder, Goranthir und Rinnala, sind halbblütige Altmer und rechtmäßige Anwärter des Thrones. Eine dunklere Seite dieser Bewegung ist eine schattenhafte Untergrundgruppierung, die sich die Schönen nennen. Angetrieben von der Auffassung, die Altmer müssten jegliche Bande zu alten Traditionen fallen lassen, erklärten sie die Vernichtung der großen Monumente altmerischer Zivilisation zu ihrem Ziel. Eines dieser Ziele war der Kristallturm, doch glücklicherweise konnten Angriffe auf ihn abgewendet werden, wenngleich viele alte Kunstwerke geschändet wurden. Seit kurzem wählen die Schönen bevorzugt lebendige Symbole der Insel. Das letzte bekannte Attentat war jenes auf die Tochter des Königs von Shimmerene. Schließlich haben einige der Jugned Summersets gegen die Gegenwart rebelliert, ironischerweise, indem sie die Vergangenheit umarmten. Es ist der Kaiserlichen Geographischen Gesellschaft nicht erlaubt, Artaeum für Nachforschungen zu besuchen, doch es gibt nur wenig Zweifel, dass der Psijic-Orden unter der Jugend sehr beliebt ist und diese Beliebtheit auch benutzt. In den letzten tausend Jahren wurden nur siebzehn neue Initianten in den Orden eingegliedert. In den letzten zwei Jahren jedoch sind dreizehn weitere beigetreten. Dreizehn neue Mitglieder in einem Orden mögen nicht genug für eine überraschende Entwicklung sein, aber es wirft für die traditionsgebundenen Graumänteln von Artaeum sehr viele Fragen auf. Was der Psijic-Orden mit diesen letzten Anwerbungen plant, kann jedoch nur vermutet werden. es:Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Tercera Edición: Isla Estivalia Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Bücher